Ordinary Day
by Zelianyu
Summary: Megumi recalls what happened to her brother long ago when she was child. What brings back the memories is something similar in the present to what happened then. The only differnace was this time she wasn't present.


I know I need to work on other things of mine…..But we had a close friend's mother die a few weeks before Christmas and well I was writing a chapter when I heard the news. The person also lost her 2 month old baby and grandmother. So I don't know why this popped up but it did and well it's only my second song fic ever….

I do not own the song Ordinary day nor do I own Rurouni Kenshin. I also make no money from this work of fiction either. Please leave a review and let me know what ya think k. I also must thank Selene4 for some of the lyrics for this. I couldn't understand one part of it and thus I found her story and was reading it when I happened upon the song I was using and all so I must thank her for giving me the two words I just couldn't make out Thank you.

_Song lyrics_

**Dream**

_**Dream flash back/ also transfer from one dream to another**_

Regular time of the fiction

* * *

_Just a day  
Just an ordinary day__  
Just trying to get by_

Megumi stood on a balcony, what made this balcony different was that it faced others. 4 to 6 other balcony's could be seen from where she stood. If she looked down she'd see even more. Looking to the ground you could see a small amount of a grassy area and a few gray paths leading to doors. It was a chilly day, which made Megumi hold her arms close to her chest to keep some warmth in. Though she didn't seem to feel the chill, her body reacted.

Her eyes were dull as she looked across to another balcony, her eyes unfocused seeing something in a far away place.

"Megumi, you'll freeze if you stay out here much longer without a coat." A voice she was use to hearing said sadly.

"I'm fine," Megumi mumbled. Her head snapped back to look at the person who placed hands on her shoulders.

"It's time to go inside, standing out here won't help him or you." Soft maroon eyes looked up into hers.

Megumi tried a small smile, and then shrugged his hands off. "Kaoru will be delivering soon, you should be with her." Megumi knew her voice was detached, but she couldn't help how she felt. She hadn't wanted to go through this again. Tears started stinging her eyes as she thought back on someone long past.

Megumi closed her eyes to will the tears away, then opened them again to stare off into space.

"Kaoru would rather have me here trying to get you to go back inside. You'll freeze and then she'll blame me." His voice was soft and held a tad amount of mirth as he tried to get her to smile.

"She should worry about herself sometimes, though I highly doubt you'll want to hear the things she'll say when she's in pain. It would hurt you too much to see her in any kind of pain wouldn't it?" Megumi looked at him once more.

"Oro," Kenshin blinked. "Yes, you are right as much as she wants me there, she hasn't asked. She did want you there with her though."

"I know she did, we've been friends for a while. She mentioned that she wanted me there, she knew you wouldn't be able to stand seeing her in that much pain." A smirk came to Megumi's face. "Especially since you're the cause hmm?" Megumi saw the wide eyed look and almost laugh.

"We have news," The nurse stated breaking the moment.

Megumi stilled and turned to the nurse, she walked to the door swiftly, following the nurse down the hall. She caught up with her in no time. "Will he be okay?"

"He's in critical condition…"

"Go on I'm a doctor myself I can take the news please."

"You also know that the news is only for immediate family." The nurse stopped and turned to Megumi.

"Yes, I know." Megumi mumbled.

The nurse smiled weekly. "I also know that he's very dear to you, and the other way around."

Megumi looked up a small smile crossing her features. "Yes,"

"The doctors are still unsure if he has any internal bleeding, they didn't see any when they operated but you know how things happen. All we can do now is wait to see if he becomes stable or not. I'll let you know more as soon as I know. I have to go back to the emergency room."

"Thank you." Megumi mumbled. She bowed her head and willed the tears away. Kenshin approaching made her turn to look at him.

"He's not doing too well?"

"He's in critical condition."

"Lets go to the waiting room so the nurses don't have to seek you out."

Megumi nodded, following Kenshin's form. Megumi looked around the halls as they walked to the waiting room. She'd had to deliver news to people, now she was on the receiving end of it. She couldn't help anyone at all now, not the person she cared about, not her friends. What good was being a doctor if she couldn't help them?

Megumi sat in one of the chairs and pulled her feet up into the chair. She hadn't gotten much sleep since she had been working with a patient her self when she'd gotten the call about him. Her eyes drooped closed and a much needed sigh left her as she succumbed to sleep.

_Just a boy_  
Just an ordinary boy  
_But he was looking to the sky_

**Megumi found herself in a field, her wide eyes glancing all around, except for behind her. A rustle of wind blew her hair in her face. A separate rustle of leaves caused her to spin around. She saw a boy of 15 standing only a few feet behind her. Her eyes widened as she recognized him. She wanted to call out his name, but a deep voice interrupted her. She looked to his lips to see them speaking. "Come, lets find our dreams." **

_And as he asked if I would_

**A smile lit his eyes as he started a slow pace across the field, his head turned back toward Megumi. He moved his hand and waved her to follow. Slowly Megumi started to follow him, pain apparent in her eyes. **

**Megumi's eyes widened as she looked around a big city. A smiling woman stood looking through windows, her belly oversized with child. A kind smile stood on her face. "Come now we need to get home, your father will be worried, you know how he hates for me to be alone in this weather." The woman's voice carried over the wind.**

**Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. It looked as though the woman was speaking to her belly, but a little boy ran over toward her and nodded. He looked to be about 8. "Yeah pa will be mad huh?" The boy asked.**

"**Mmm, he can be mad, but I don't like to keep you cooped up." The woman smiled and pulled a hand away from her side and bent slightly and grabbed her sons hand. "We'll get him out of the mood." The mother winked.**

**The boy giggled and pulled on his mothers hand, wrapping his arms around her lower arm and wrist. "When will I have a brother or sister?" The boy asked smiling up at his mom. **

**Megumi closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling her eyes.**

"**The baby will be here anytime soon. You promise to be a big brother and watch over your sister."**

"**YEAH!" The boy cried as he let go of his mothers arm and started saying what he'd teach the baby. A bright smiled on his face.**

**The scene change and once more they were back in the field. The boy of 8 turning into the boy of 15, A wide caring smile was on his face as he looked at the older Megumi, he never seen before. " Come along and see more." **

_Come along I started to realize__  
That everyday he'd find just what he's looking for_  
Like a shooting star, he shines  
_And he said_

**Megumi saw more of his precious memories as he showed her the joy he'd had being what he's wanted to be. He'd helped teach her how to mix herbs when she was old enough at the age of 5. The next year she was able to identify some of the plants that her family collected because of his teachings.**

**The family all went to the city once a week to do things and window shop. They were all happy as they gazed at other family's shopping with children as well. **

**Megumi's 7th year had been the best she'd started wrapping patients wounds. They weren't the best and she still need help to tighten them. Her brothers hands would help her hold the wrap so she could cover the wound securely.**

**A scene of her brother bending over to help her by holding the wrap and pulling it tighter when she couldn't tighten it in some spots, made her clinch her hands. She knew what the next moment would be and she didn't want to see it ever again. She'd vowed to help anyone else that came out with a wound that could be saved. She wanted to make her brother proud, as she carried his teachings with her. Her parents taught her after the accident, but it wasn't the same they never carried the same smile.**

**A smile only meant for her, was shattered into a wide look of fear, that would forever be etched onto his face. The scene unfolded in front of her once more.**

_**Megumi walked along the street with her brother, snow falling lightly. "What do you want to get mom?"**_

"_**I don't know, can we look at the jewelry?"**_

"_**Mmhmm." Her brothers voice was low as he shivered from the cold. "Aren't you cold?"**_

_**Megumi looked up at him and laughed at the expression on his face. "No, I love the winter."**_

"_**You and mom both, how you two stand it I don't know." A laugh came from him.**_

"_**A squeal left Megumi as she saw a necklace, the crystal pendant shimmered in the brief streams of sunlight, catching her attention. It was a horse, standing on it's back legs, it's head held up as far as it could reach. "It's so pretty, could we get her that?" Megumi turned to her brother, only to see his eyes wide.**_

"_**Megumi move," Megumi screamed as she head a loud bang coming from the alley next to the shop. A heavy object collided with her small body. The air in her lungs rushed out as she heard screaming. Her head hit the pavement and her vision blurred slightly. "You…okay?" She heard her brother heavy breathing as he asked. Megumi fought to focus her eyes, only to see them still slightly wide, this time she thought it was pain. Again a smile was on his face as he looked down at her.**_

"_**Yeah," Megumi groaned as throbbing in her head started.**_

"_**Good." Megumi's eyes widened at the whisper she heard and looked up as her brothers eyes closed, his body shook slightly and he fell onto his side next to Megumi.**_

"_**Shiro?" Megumi asked in a frightened voice. "SHIRO!" Megumi screamed and shook him gasping as something slimy was on her fingers. She shook as she lifted her hand and focused on it. A cry of pain leaving her as she saw the blood. "No," Megumi whispered. "NO!" Megumi screamed and clung to his dead body.**_

**Megumi could remember being taken to the hospital, a slight concussion was all she had, no other injuries. Her coat and jeans had prevented her from scratching any part of her. She could remember how dull she felt when she'd been told that her brother had been hit in the lung with a bullet, and what she thought was only a few moments could have been up to an hour. Even with modern medicine, he would not have been able to be saved.**

**Once more the scenery changed and they stood in the field once more. Tears streamed down her face as she stared at the 15 year old. His body was turned to face her, the glow of the sunlight lit him all around making him shine as though he weren't on earth but up into the stars. As she looked at him, she could hardly remember a time except for the very end when he hadn't smiled at her.**

**Whenever he had a rough day, he'd never take it out on her, he'd always smiled for her. She finally realized he'd found his happiness everyday, even though his life had been short. He was her big brother and he'd always wanted to be and tried his hardest.**

**Her brothers sounded slightly melodious as he said, **

_Take my hand _

_**As he spoke/sung he lifted his hand and placed it palm up in front of him. His eyes were serious as he continued. **_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand_

**He extended his fingers all the way apart at the end of this. His eyes severe as he waited for her to move and choose.**

_And as he spoke  
He spoke ordinary words_

**Megumi stared at the seriousness of his eyes. She'd never seen that expression before, and it made the words sink in even more than she thought they could.**

_Though they did not feel now  
For I felt what I had not felt before_

**Megumi felt the sadness she's never wanted to let go, leave her little by little. She understood now what he meant and the feelings that were being invoked inside of her with the new freedom she now felt.**

_You'd swear those words couldn't heal  
As I looked up into those eyes _

**Megumi took a few steps closer so she now looked up into the sea green eyes, the ones so much like her mothers. A bitter sweet smile on her face as she could still see the smile through the seriousness. **

_His vision borrows mine_  
_And I know he's no stranger_  
_For I feel I've held him for all of time_

**The brother she'd never been able to know completely, the one who had never found someone to care about was telling her to go and do just that. All her feelings for him were welling up inside of her, her arms itched to go around his form, but she kept them at her sides. She'd always seen him as a stranger in a way, but now remembering the smiles he'd given only her, made her smile in pure happiness for the first time in many years. He'd supported her and taught her what she needed and she'd almost forgotten what the meanings were. **

**The meaning wasn't so she could heal others, but to love the work she wanted to do and do all that she could to save the patients. No matter how much money she took home she needed to have her heart in the job so the people she was healing, could feel the happiness she felt. **

_And he said take my hand  
Live while you can__  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand__  
In the palm of your hand_

**Megumi lifted her hand and placed it lightly in his. His hand closed firmly around hers, understanding in his eyes. His melodious voice floated with the breeze that shook the grass and leaves, from the end of the field.**

_Please come with me  
See what I see_

"**I'll come," Megumi whispered as her brother pushed away from the ground and pulled her with him as the day time sky turned into a dusky autumn sky, slowly fading further into the darkness, that surrounded the night. The stars sparkling in the dark, catching her attention more than usual.**

_Touch the stars for time will not flee  
Time will not flee_

**Megumi felt that she could touch the stars, her eyes were open and she could claim the dream she wanted to have. The stars around her shone bright and clear, showing her that no matter when they left they still shined. Megumi knew she needed to love what she did, not just go through motions, no happiness would come.**

_Can you see_

**Megumi found it all clear, she had to face what happened in the operating room and not blame herself for things she couldn't control, for nature does what she thinks must happen to heal. Losing some, and bringing new life were all apart of natures way. She'd been doing it for millions of years, and it wouldn't change anytime soon. **

_Just a dream  
Just an ordinary dream__  
As I wake in bed__  
And the boy that had ordinary boy__  
Was it all in my head_

_**Megumi looked up at her ceiling as she awoke abruptly. The dream coming back to her, tears stung at her eyes as she recalled it all. It had seemed far more than a dream, as she remembered what she'd thought. She needed to be proud of herself and love the profession she'd chosen. She'd loved it when she was younger and the magic it brought to her each time she helped someone who was hurt felt fitting. It was what she knew she was meant to do, but the love and happiness that had been there when she was little had shattered when her brother left this world.**_

_Then he asked if I would come along and it all seemed so real_

"_**Come along…." The words rang in her ears. She'd followed him through his short life and a few of his most happiness moments. Yes there was a sad moment, but even then he'd had that smile on his face. He'd protected what he thought was most important to him. She missed him, and while he was her brother he now stood as someone else altogether. He'd been gone so long that drawing his image was hard to do. His voice was only a whisper of what it once was, but she could still recall his presence. That alone was enough to make him someone real to her. A boy of sorts as he'd never had the chance to grow to be a man.**_

_**Megumi closed her eyes and sighed, she wanted to see him once more, but it was impossible, as it had only be a dream, nothing extraordinary about it, except that she'd seen things from a different perspective. Megumi opened her eyes and looked to the door.**_

_but as I looked to the door  
I saw the boy standing there with a deal__  
And he said  
_

_**There he stood, his hand held out with the palm up once more. The calm and smooth speaking/singing voice came to her mind once more. **_

_Take my hand  
Live while you can__  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand_

_**Megumi stood from her bed, yanking the covers back with extra force. She dashed across the room and placed her hand into the palm, which she thought she would pass through.**_

_In the palm of your hand_

_**The boys hand closed around hers, he turned away from her tugging her to follow.**_

_In the palm of your hand_

_**Megumi glanced at her palm and returned the grip with vigor. She'd wanted to feel his strength once more, before it would vanish from the face of the earth. He was there to lead her somewhere. He was there to help her through her life, showing her what she'd missed by keeping her happiness at bay, trying to make him happy. He'd only be there for a short while **_

_**Megumi Now knew what she had to do, She had to go back to where her fears were and stay by the persons side who now shared the fate with her departed brother. If she believed he could recover he would but if she stopped believing he'd go to where her brother was. She didn't want that to happen. It had taken seeing her brothers form once more to tell her that she needed to look forward and face what was happening. **_

_**Megumi didn't pay attention to anything that passed she knew where she was going. She was going back to where she actually was, not a world like this where she could fly and see things that she wasn't sure if her brother had seen or not. She saw the hospital building loom close.**_

_**Megumi closed her eyes and roused as she felt someone shaking her. **_

_Just a day  
Just an ordinary day__  
Just trying to get by_

Megumi snapped her eyes open to look up at Kenshin's smiling face. Megumi smiled in return. She knew she had to face this and not lock herself up.

_Just a boy_

Megumi stood once more on the balcony staring at nothing, lost in thought. Megumi jerked slightly as warm arms wrapped around her. Automatically she leaned back into them, hearing a hiss.

Megumi snapped her eyes open and tried to pull away, only to feel the arms tighten. "Stop moving," The voice was weak.

"You should be resting." Megumi heard her voice crack and cleared her throat. "You need to go back to bed." Again she tried to pry herself from the arms, only to finally sigh. "Even weak you've got your strength hmm?" Megumi smirked and turned around to look up at cinnamon eyes.

A lopsided smile was on the mans face as he looked down at her. "I can't let ya walk away again can I?" His voice was almost a whisper bringing worry to Megumi's eyes. "I'm fine." He moved his head down so he could whisper in her ear.

Megumi smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You say that, but I bet you can't take a step in the other direction without my support." A full blown smirk on her face as she pulled back.

"Yeah, so." His voice said as he bent down and placed his lips on hers, pulling her closer. Megumi responded to the kiss, her hands placed on his upper arms. The kiss broke and Megumi smiled.

_Just an ordinary boy_

"Let's go Sano, you need to rest, I'll stay by your side. I promise. Megumi wrapped her right arm around his waist.

"Yeah, it's a tad chilly out here." A wide grin was on Sano's face as he looked down at her. Megumi smiled back and then looked at his back.

"I'm not surprised." Megumi laughed at his wide eyed look and wrapped her other arm around his waist for a moment. Sano's left arm wrapped around her shoulders as he let her support some of his weight. Megumi placed her left hand on his left arm. Megumi looked at the door and then smiled a small smile at the red head standing on the other side. Megumi opened the door and handed her heavy burden over to the smiling man, a dark haired woman next to him, holding a baby in her arms.

_But he was looking to the sky_

Her eyes lingered on the light haired boy, then she felt the urge to turn around. She saw her brothers wispy form standing there his head turned up, his eyes staring at the blueness, a broad smile on his face. Megumi thought she could make out a wink, but shook her head as the wispy form dissipated as the wind picked up scattering a few dried leaves off the balcony.

Megumi looked forward once more and smiled as she saw him trying his hardest not to go with Kenshin. Megumi stepped inside, feeling the warmth surround her chilled form. She quickly caught up to the two men and placed her left hand on Sano's back. Sano's head turned in her direction then he looked forward one more and the walked toward his room.

* * *

There is a sentance missing...stupid thing wouldn't upload the orginal document...grrrrrrr. Anyway I want to write a second piece to this so I think i'll start on that now. bye  



End file.
